Ralph Manuel (1935)
Biography Ralph Manuel is a sacred composer of works for chorus and other traditional instrumentations. He was born in Oklahoma CIty, Oklahoma in 1951. He earned his Bachelors in Music at Oklahoma City University. He then continued his education at Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary, located in Ft. Worth, Texas, and he earned a Masters degree in Church Music. This is the influence of a lot of his works. He is clearly driven to produce music that can be used for spiritual or religious purposes. He worked as a missionary with his wife in Brazil for 24 years where he taught music at the North Brazil Baptist Theological Seminary. He became minister of music at Heritage Baptist Church in Annapolis, Maryland, in 2004 and is currently working there. Ralph is an accomplished pianist and a published composer and arranger of sacred choral, vocal and keyboard music. His compositions are used in churches around the world, including the National Cathedral in Washington, D.C. His favorite Bible passage is Psalm 103, particularly the middle verses which express the Lord's continuing love for us despite our unworthiness. 103 Bless the Lord, O my soul: and all that is within me, bless his holy name. 2 Bless the Lord, O my soul, and forget not all his benefits: 3 Who forgiveth all thine iniquities; who healeth all thy diseases; 4 Who redeemeth thy life from destruction; who crowneth thee with lovingkindness and tender mercies; 5 Who satisfieth thy mouth with good things; so that thy youth is renewed like the eagle's. 6 The Lord executeth righteousness and judgment for all that are oppressed. 7 He made known his ways unto Moses, his acts unto the children of Israel. 8 The Lord is merciful and gracious, slow to anger, and plenteous in mercy. 9 He will not always chide: neither will he keep his anger for ever. 10 He hath not dealt with us after our sins; nor rewarded us according to our iniquities. 11 For as the heaven is high above the earth, so great is his mercy toward them that fear him. 12 As far as the east is from the west, so far hath he removed our transgressions from us. 13 Like as a father pitieth his children, so the Lord pitieth them that fear him. 14 For he knoweth our frame; he remembereth that we are dust. 15 As for man, his days are as grass: as a flower of the field, so he flourisheth. 16 For the wind passeth over it, and it is gone; and the place thereof shall know it no more. 17 But the mercy of the Lord is from everlasting to everlasting upon them that fear him, and his righteousness unto children's children; 18 To such as keep his covenant, and to those that remember his commandments to do them. 19 The Lord hath prepared his throne in the heavens; and his kingdom ruleth over all. 20 Bless the Lord, ye his angels, that excel in strength, that do his commandments, hearkening unto the voice of his word. 21 Bless ye the Lord, all ye his hosts; ye ministers of his, that do his pleasure. 22 Bless the Lord, all his works in all places of his dominion: bless the Lord, O my soul. King James Version (KJV) Accomplishments and Contributions Awarded the Arthur Lakschevitz prize from the Association of Baptist Musicians of Brazil for outstanding contribution to church music among Brazilian Baptists Manuel’s contributions to hymnody as author, composer or translator include: What Meekness and What Majesty (MEEKNESS); At the Break of Day (LOGO DE MANHÄ); Glory to God (GLORIA PERU); O Love That Will Not Let Me Go (DONNA); For the Troubles and the Sufferings (PELAS DORES DESTE MUNDO). Alleluia (arr. Victoria Jicha) - Flutes USA Works Cited http://worshipmatrix.com/Composerr.php?code=341 https://www.halleonard.com/biographyDisplay.do?id=135&subsiteid=32 http://www.heritagebaptistannapolis.org/aboutus/leadership.html https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Psalm+103&version=KJV http://hymnary.org/person/Manuel_R http://www.morningstarmusic.com/composers/m/manuel